Spinal or vertebral rods are often used in the surgical treatment of spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniations, scoliosis or other curvature abnormalities, and fractures. Different types of surgical treatments are used. In some cases, spinal fusion is indicated to inhibit relative motion between vertebral bodies. In other cases, dynamic implants are used to preserve motion between vertebral bodies. For either type of surgical treatment, spinal rods may be attached to the exterior of two or more vertebrae, whether it is at a posterior, anterior, or lateral side of the vertebrae. In other embodiments, spinal rods are attached to the vertebrae without the use of dynamic implants or spinal fusion.
Spinal rods may provide a stable, rigid column that encourages bones to fuse after spinal-fusion surgery. Further, the rods may redirect stresses over a wider area away from a damaged or defective region. Also, a rigid rod may restore the spine to its proper alignment. In some cases, a flexible rod may be appropriate. Flexible rods may provide some advantages over rigid rods, such as increasing loading on interbody constructs, decreasing stress transfer to adjacent vertebral elements while bone-graft healing takes place, and generally balancing strength with flexibility.
Aside from each of these characteristic features, a surgeon may wish to control anatomic motion after surgery. That is, a surgeon may wish to inhibit or limit one type of spinal motion following surgery while allowing a lesser or greater degree of motion in a second direction. As an illustrative example, a surgeon may wish to inhibit or limit motion in the flexion and extension directions while allowing for a greater degree of lateral bending. However, conventional rods tend to be symmetric in nature and may not provide this degree of control.